Heat densities in electronics continually increase because newer electronics require higher power dissipation and greater packaging density. The trajectory of heat management technology is toward bringing aggressive thermal management to, or into, the chip. Low cost scalable manufacturing of heat exchanger embedded semiconductor devices and chip stacks with reliable mechanical, hydraulic (fluid), and electrical coupling is a key challenge. More specifically, in a 3D semiconductor chip stack, technologies are needed to reliably plumb coolant (leak free) from one die to anther die within the stack and assemble the chip stack.